Madcucks
Madcucks is the undisputed King of the Universe and friend of The Dick Show. He started as a caller in 2016 before graduating to co-host and full-fledged member of the Dick Show crew. He runs a YouTube channel and co-hosts the [http://hereswhatidontget.com/ Here's What I Don't Get] podcast. He joined Road Rage in 2017 and was one of seven defendants named in Maddox's LOLsuit. Madcucks was almost never seen without his signature crowns and cape. 'From Humble Beginnings' Madcucks uploaded [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llQIdwq7S3Q The Real Reason The Biggest Problem Ended] on September 26th, 2016 as a parodist response to Maddox's DickLies. Dick played the video live on The Dick Show episode 18. Madcucks called in to the show the following week to defend both himself and infamous coward David Clegg. Madcucks was an instant rage and soon became a regular guest on the show. 'The Biggest Rage in the Universe' Madcucks made his co-host debut on The Dick Show episode 41 alongside Lowtax. Madcucks had an insightful hangout with Dick and Sean and gave a lengthy rant about why printers make him a rage. Madcucks even brought his own goss to the table. Madcucks was quick to assimilate into the Dick Show community, interacting with fans on the Discord and being an active member of r/TheDickShow. It was in the latter where he began posting parodies of Maddox's Alphabet of Manliness. These posts where eventually expanded and incorporated into The Alphabet for Socially Conscious Like Minded Forward Optimists, Madcucks' first book. Built off the same structure as'' the original, ''TASCLMFO ''featured one chapter for every letter in the alphabet written about a socially-conscious topic for forward thinking optimists with such talking-points as '''A'sking for Consent, C'uckoldry, and '''D'ifferently Abled. After the announcement of Maddox's F*CK WHALES, Madcucks renamed the book to The Greatest Book in the Universe. Outside of literature Madcucks held semi-regular streams on Twitch and published his own comedy album partially inspired by Asterios Kokkinos' Santa Cuck. Thus Madcucks Vs Existence and its two sequels were born. During one of Maddox's streams in March, 2017, he opened up Google Maps and the auto-fill prompt read out the address of a college in Tulsa, Arizona. During that same stream Maddox opened up Google Chrome and the recent searches prompt contained "craigslist tulsa" and "phone numbers tulsa." Madcucks theorized that Maddox was preparing to doxx him. On November 6th, 2017 Madcucks was sued by Maddox for $20,000,000 in what would become the biggest legal farce in the universe. Roadrage Madcucks performed at Roadrage shows across the U.S. between 2017 and 2018 alongside Dick, Sean, Asterios, Coach and Peach. A fan favorite, Madcucks adorned himself with an ever-growing stack of paper crowns and multiple flamboyant capes. Madcucks' scheduled contribution to the shows was his eloquent and heartfelt reading of THE LETTER. '''Long Live the King On June 20th, 2018 Tab announced his retirement before a crowd of Dickheads at Roadrage in Dallas. His farewell speech was met with love from fans and co-stars alike. "I've gotten in a lot of trouble, but I've gotten in a lot of fun. You know, the joke's kinda gone it's distance and I never wanted to overstay my welcome. I want to thank everybody...end on a high note. Thank you." Madcucks' final message to Maddox Tab made a very special appearance at Road Rage: Vegas in May 2019 where he joined Dick and the gang in a night of debauchery and challenged Apostrophos to a rap-battle. He recently shot, directed and starred in a feature documentary about his triumphant return to podcasting Bestest Documentary in the Universe.